Mental
by ears
Summary: Random and unusual sum up this story! most likely the oddest end of of Voldemort ever! Includes: sex changes, electrocutions, adoption, deatheater jokes, werewolves, silly putty, a plunger,goathuman brain switches, a mental hospital,etc!
1. Chapter 1

disclamor: i own none of this you all know who does

The Weasleys (I was thinking about the simpsons when this came to  
mind, despite that it has absolutely nothing to do with the  
simpsons).

"You know Hermione, we can never be anything more then what we are  
today."

"Right, because of your celibacy vow."

"No, because you are my sister."

"Only because your Dad electrocuted my parents!" she exclaimed  
hotly.

"Relax Hermione, that was an accident. Dad hadn't meant to, you  
know that, then they adopted you, wasn't that lovely of them!"

"Yeah sure, Ron, least they could do after electrocuting my Mum and  
Dad. No wonder they never seemed right at the station, bloody  
cardboard cutouts waving at me!"

"Now, now Hermione relax."

"I'm back!" Harry exclaimed beaming at his friends, though faltered  
on seeing Hermione's expression.

"Don't be angry with me. I'm sorry, I'll tell you next time I go,"  
Harry apologized near tears.

"You left?" Ron and Hermione asked, bemused.

"Yeah, I just destroyed five horcruxes!"

"In the past fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought all three of us were brain dead idiots?"

"No, that's Ron."

"Ron shrugged and nodded.

"Then what are we?"

"Well, I decided to use your advice from fifth year and use my  
noggin and I found yours as well. You see, The Quibbler was right,  
Draco Malfoy stole our brains! Luna and Neville helped me get them  
back in exchange for Ginny's operation."

"Thanks for that, Harry," a deep voice said behind him, which was  
Ginny, well Tommy now.

Ginny/Tommy was sporting a goatee and mutton chops. "Mum wanted me  
to tell you dinner's almost ready," and Ginny/Tommy left the room.

"Is that why Hermione's so angry today, she got her brain back and  
can fully comprehend what happened to her parents?"

"'Fraid so, Ron."

"Whew, I was thinking I'd have to stun her right quick."

"Shut the bloody hell up, Ron! Did you tap into my brain for help  
with the horcruxes before getting it back to me?"

"Yep, and those goats sure were happy to have their brains back!"

"Let's go eat, it smells great!" Ron exclaimed and the three friends  
ran down to the Weasley's kitchen for dinner with Bill, Fluer,  
Charlie, Fred, George, Tommy/Ginny, Mister Weasley and Mrs. Weasley  
and the three of them: Ronaldo, Hermeena and Harriet the... whoops,  
Ron Hermione and Harry sat down.

"G.. Tommy, what are your plans now that you have graduated?"

"I'm going to see my lover, Lordie V after dinner."

"Lordie V?" Bill asked, on his guard.

"Yes," Tommy/Ginny replied gruffly.

"Is that short for.. "

"Lord Voldemort?" Ginny/Tommy supplied.

"Your dating Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Are you saying the Deatheaters are a bunch of sex changed men and  
women?"

"Only the inner circle."

"Are you in his inner circle?"

"Of course, he has been in my head since I was eleven!"

"So he's seeing everything right now."

"Of course," Former she, he laughed at them and as one, Molly,  
Arthur, Bill, Fluer, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron Weasley, the  
adopted through electrction daughter Hermione Granger and Harry  
Potter all screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA" as one at the once sweet Ginevra  
Weasley, now Tommy the Deatheater, Voldemort's lover dropped dead,  
flying backwards from the number of curses.

The room for the moment was bathed in green light.. "He was a  
bloody horcrux!" Ron exclaimed looking at his one time sister.

"How do we get the one in my scar out?" Harry asked aloud.

"We've got an idea!" Fred and George exclaimed, George pulling a  
silly putty egg out of his pocket.

"Silly putty?" Hermione asked, "How in the bloody hell is that going  
to work?"

"Watch and see, Hermione dear," the twins said in unison sing song  
voices as Harry looked on warily, as the twins approached him.

"We don't think this will hurt," Fred told him.

"Much," added George.

"How comforting," Harry muttered.

As Fred pressed the silly putty down over Harry's scar. George  
pressed newspaper over it.

"Ha ha, look at the news!"

After a few minutes of everyone reading the news printed on Harry's  
putty encrusted forehead, Fred plunged it off of Harry's head, Yes,  
with a plunger.

And out came a jagged, lighting bolt shaped piece of wood.

"It's James' wand!" Remus Lupin exclaimed, whom had popped in just  
then. "Well, pieces of his wand. I always wondered what happened  
to that!"

"But how did that wind up in my head?"

"Voldemort must have made a horcrux out of it and with his spell  
backfiring your Dad's wand became the basis for your scar!"

"Okay," Harry shrugged, "Will someone please stop the bleeding?"  
Hermione quickly healed his forehead with a muttered charm and swipe  
of her wand over his forehead."

"Thanks Hermione."

Lord Voldemort apparated in, "Why? Why? Why did you kill my  
Tommy? I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you all!" Then Lord  
Voldemort saw Ginny/Tommy sprawled by the table.

"Why did you name her after your hated muggle name?"

"Shut up, POTTER! YOU KILLED MY SPY!"

"NO!" Harry grabbed the plunger and plunged and plunged and plunged  
until Hermione said, "HARRY! STOP IT, He's been dead for the past  
half hour."

And Harry collapsed into she and Ron's arms.

And the three and the living people in the house went into the  
sitting room.

"Is now a bad time to tell you I got married?" Ron asked them all.

"To who?"

"Remember that friend of Remus' who fought with us last year?"

"She's a werewolf, Ron."

"I know, so am I."

"So that's why you disappear during the full moon."

"Sure is, now I'm off, bye bye," and Ron apparated away.

"Yeah, I'm off to my long standing appointment with a therapist now  
that Voldemort's dead," Hermione told them.

"And I'm going to bed," Harry said before going up to his cot in  
Ron's well former room bow and laid down to sleep.

-the end-

Please review.


	2. Mental

Chapter 2-Mental

"Miss," the Doctor looked in the file he was holding, "Granger. You have had this appointment scheduled for over a year now?"

"Yes sir."

"Why could you not come in prior to this day?"

"Before this afternoon my friends and I had been much too busy trying to off Lord Voldemort."

"Lord Vole dee mort?"

"Yes."

"Who is that?"

"A Dark Wizard. He tried to kill my one best friend when he was a baby."

"Okay, humour me, how did your friend kill this Lord Voldemort?"

"With a plunger, you see there wand cores are brothers. They can't fight each other with them."

"Wand cores?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a wand?"

"Yes sir, I am a witch."

"A witch?"

"Yes, I can do magic even though my parents were muggles."

"Muggles?"

"Non magical people."

"So your magical?"

"Yes."

Just then two large men barged in with a straight jacket. Hermione pulled out her wand as they approached her, but they wrestled it away before she could obliviate them or get away. Hermione Jane Granger, brightest witch of her age, Hogwarts dropout, best frieds to the boy who lived was checked into a muggle mental hospital on the day Harry Potter defeated He Who Must Not Be, oh screw it all, he's dead, Lord Voldemort is dead, we should all be dancing in the streets or in our straight jackets.

The Administrators of the facility where Hermione is being held, contacted the person on her next of kin list, Harry James Potter, but alas, as Mister Potter does not have a telephone, letter was dispatched to 12 Grimmauld Place through Muggle post.

The Postman stood before eleven and thirteen for a half hour before Remus Lupin noticed a very frustrated muggle ranting about a letter addressed to a number 12 Grimmauld Place. Moony apparated behind the Postman and tapped him on the shoulder, "I live at Number 12."

"You do!"

"I do."

"Where is it?"

"Down the route a bit."

"Oh, well here you go," and the Postman gave him a stack of a few hundred letters.

"Finally I get to be rid of these!"

"Your welcome, thanks for the post."

And Remus walked off, apparating from the next alley to the Burrow.

"Molly?" Remus called upon entering the kitchen, "Is Harry in?"

"He's in Ron's room."

"Thanks Molly."

And Remus trampled up the stairs to Ron Weasley's childhood bedroom, underneath the attic and the ghoul.

Lupin Knocked.

"Come in, if you must."

"Oh, Remus, how're you?"

"Fine Harry, you've got some post."

"Oh, have you seen Hermione?"

"I haven't, but this letter says its from a Doctor Harper in regards to Hermione J. Granger."

"Are you reading my mail?"

"No, it says that in the return address corner."

"Oh, let me have it then."

Harry tore open his letter and read it, his expression getting more and more alarmed as he read.

Harry finished and looked to be in shock.

"What did it say, Harry?"

"I need to go bail Hermione out of the mental hospital."

"Hermione in the loony bin?" Fred asked coming in.

"I suppose so, according to this," Harry replied waving the letter around.

"All that studying finally went to her head, eh?" George asked.

"No um, George," She went in for her appointment and they decided she was well mental."

"Who's mental?" Ron asked coming in with his wife.

"I have to go bail Hermione out of the mental hospital," Harry told Ron.

"I always said she was mental!" Ron exclaimed in triumph.

"Well, um hopefully I can get her out quick, bye," And Harry apparated to an alley by the hospital.

_Please Review.. come on.. I'm on someone's favorites list, but no reviews? _


	3. False Matrimony

**Chapter 3**-_False _**_Matrimony_**

Harry Potter entered the mental hospital and asked the receptionist if Doctor Harper was busy. He was so Harry had to wait. and wait.. and wait.. for about two hours!

"Mister Potter, Doctor Harper will see you now?"

"Ms. Granger has you listed as her next of kin, Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir."

"Does she have any surviving relatives or are you her husband? You cannot see her if you are not a relative."

"I'm her.. um.. Husband, yes."

"Do you have proof of that? She's not wearing a ring." As the Doctor was saying this, Harry magicked a plain gold ring onto his finger, with his wand behind his back and up his sleeve.

"I am though." Harry raised his left hand, showing off the ring he had just created.

"Do you have a marriage license?"

"Uh, at home."

"Well, you'll need that as proof and then you can see her."

"Alright, thank you Doctor. I'll be back."

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you with that proof, then we'll talk about seeing your wife."

Harry nodded slowly, before replying, "Yes, I will be seeing you soon."

"Bye now, Mr. Potter."

"Bye."

After leaving the hospital and returning to the alley he had apparated from earlier, Harry apparated to the Burrow, wondering just what he was going to do now.

_How am I going to create proof of this farce marriage I've made up. Oh what a mess! I hope Hermione doesn't want to kill me.. though if it gets her out of there it will be fine and all will be absolved as its false so there won't be lasting consequences. Who can help me with this? Who.. Who? _

"Oy Harry, where's Hermione?" Fred and George greeted.

"Um.. She's still in the hospital.. They wouldn't let me see her since I'm not family."

"What are they bloody mad? You're like the only family she's got.. Wait didn't Mum and Dad adopt her?" Fred asked.

"Only in the wizarding world."

"Oh."

"I.. Um.. I made up a lie." And Harry held up his left hand.

"Nice ring, why you got a ring on?" George asked him.

"I kind of told the Doctor that she and I are married, in hopes that he'd believe me and let her out."

"Oh."

"Harry, how're you?" Remus greeted walking in.

"Are you ever at home these days, Remmy?" George asked the werewolf.

"Yes, I was just a few minutes ago, I wanted to see Harry and bring him his mail."

"Well I don't want to see it unless it has the answers to my problem!"

"What's the problem, Harry?"

"Anyone know how to come up with a false but official certificate of marriage?"

The three men stared at him.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because he told that Doctor Hermione's his wife."

"Harry, you and Hermione got married that's terrific!" Ron exclaimed bounding into the room.

"Why are you always here, you got married and moved out!" George asked his little brother.

"Why are you and Fred always here, huh? Don't you have a flat above the shop?"

"Yeah, we do. Why are we always here?"

"Food, brother, food." Fred answered.

"Uh.. Hermione and I aren't married Ron, we've never been on a date either.. It was just the first thing I thought of to be a kin of Hermione, Since I'm not her brother, cousin, father or uncle, I'd have to be her husband to see her."

"Ah. So how are you going to explain your her husband then?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

"Where's Bill when you need him, there's a billion of you here and no guy who's great at charms!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wow, didn't know I was missed so much, what's up, Harry?"

"Can you make me a fake but official marriage certificate?"

"Just need the names of the bride and groom and their parents."

"Oh okay. Harry James Potter for groom. Hermione Jane Granger for bride. My parents are James Charlus Potter and Lily Kathleen Evans Potter and Hermione's are Homer Michelangelo Granger and Jane Amelia Campbell Granger."

"Homer Michelangelo?"

"I didn't name him!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wow, no wonder Hermione's got such a weird name," Ron commented.

"Can you make up that certificate for me?"

"Do you've got a ring for her?"

"How about a wedding photograph?"

Harry made a ring with a wave of his wand. "There a ring." Harry said, before continuing: "How about we copy and edit a muggle photo of my parents?"

"Good idea, go get one Harry." And Harry raced upstairs for his trunk and photo album.

"How do you think, Hermione's going to react?" Ron asked after Harry returned and gave the book over to Bill, Remus and scarily the Twins.

"Uh, I don't want to think that far ahead yet."

"I don't blame you, she's going to kick your arse!" Ron laughed.

"Oh thanks a lot, Ron."

"Done!" Bill exclaimed handing Harry a marriage certificate. "Shall we get started on that picture now?" Bill asked the Twins and Remus, whom had copied the original.

"How about a photo of Harry and Hermione?"

"Here you go," Ron handed his eldest brother a picture.

"Not from first year Ron, a recent one perhaps?"

"There should be one from a couple weeks ago of Hermione, Ron and I," Harry said. "Tucked into the album somewhere."

And sure enough there was.. Bill made a copy and Fred and George coaxed the pictures of Harry and Hermione to leave Ron and become one with the other picture.

And ta da, Fred was holding a picture of Harry and Hermione in his parents wedding clothes.

"Thank you! Thank you, now I can go rescue Hermione," and Harry took the certificate and the picture, along with the ring in his pocket and apparated away.

"Damn, Hermione was right, he really does have a saving people thing!" Ron exclaimed laughing.

"At least this time its not without a reason." Remus replied.

"That's for certain," Tonks answered.

"Does anyone ever floo ahead anymore?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming into her sitting room.

"No," they all replied in unison, before apparating away with six pops.

Molly Weasley just shrugged before sitting down and starting to knit a sweater.

"So Mister Potter, do you have my proof?"

"Yes Doctor, I do." And he handed Doctor Harper the picture, marriage certificate and ring.

"She forgot her ring by the sink after washing dishes the day you incarcerated her, Doctor, that's why she's not wearing it now."

"Ah, of course, Thank you, Mister Potter," Dr. Harper said after looking over the picture and reading the certificate and he handed the ring back to Harry. "Now, I need to ask you a few questions before I let you see your wife."

"Alright Doctor."

"Well, first off, she claims to be a witch."

"But she is!"

"And what are you a wizard?" The Doctor deadpanned disbelievingly.

"Of course I am sir. I am the bloody Boy Who Lived."

"Uh huh." and three men in white lab coats came in and put Harry in a straightjacket. "Mr. Potter, since you are married I'm going to put your wife and yourself together."

"Why have you put this thing on me?"

"You I believe are as insane as your wife, Mr. Potter, saying your a witch and a wizard, they do not exist, you nutcase!"

"But, but.. Oh shite!" And Harry was dragged away.

Harry was placed into Hermione's room and removed of his straightjacket.

"Harry!"

"Hermione put this on," and he handed Hermione the ring.

"Why?"

He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I told them we were married to see you and try to get you released. Now they think I'm crazy as well! Oh and they think we're married, so I get to stay with you."

"What?"

"We're married, Hermione," He whispered, "Bill forged a marriage certificate to get me in here.. We even have a fake wedding photograph courtesy of Fred, George and Remus."

"Wow Harry, all that only to be stuck in here as well?"

"Sorry." And he released her from the embrace.

"Did you tell them you were a wizard?"

"Yeah," Harry answered sheepishly.

"Yeah, I said I was a witch and they took my wand!"

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, bastards!"

"Relax Harry, how are we going to get out of here?"

Just then the door opened, "Mister Potter, you are required to turn out your pockets and turn in any sharp objects."

"Oh come on Murray, My Harry doesn't have anything dangerous!"

"Oh sure, Hermione, right, still, its procedure, you know that Ms. Granger, or shall I say Mrs. Potter, now?"

"Fine, fine, here you go," and Harry gave Murray the contents of his pockets.

"Thank you, Mister Potter, Harry is it?"

"Yes it is."

"Bye now, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, dinners in an hour." And Murray left.

_Please Review.. How oh How will Harry and Hermione escape this? Thanks for the adds and review. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A few days after the events of thepreviouschapter, Remus Lupin recieved a letter through the muggle post.

"Oh bloody hell, Tonks! Come here, love!"

"Remus, what is it?"

"Harry and Hermione are both in the mental hospital now. We've got to tell the Weasley's!"

"They're both in the muggle loony bin, are they bleedin' idiots?"

"No, must have taken too many hits to the head in the past three years!"

"Must have!"

"Well they did get there brains stolen, and put into goats. That had to have left some side effects."

"Like not knowing when to shut your trap around a muggle?"Tonks asked.

"I guess so," Remus laughed at the humour of the incrdulous situation. "Isn't this one of the things the magical reversal or obliviators squad would take care of?"

"They are supposed to, but there a bunch of lazy assholes," Tonks answered.

"Can't you do something?"

"Sorry, dear, but not without permission."

"What would happen if you did?"

"I'd lose my commision."

"Even for the savior of the wizarding world?"

"Yes," Tonks laughed, "Scrimgouer still has an aversion to Harry for being 'Dumbledore's Man'."

"Bloody idiot!"

"He sure is. Didn't you say we needed to inform the Weasley's of this occurance?"

"Oh of course we have to tell them, Hermione AND Harry are locked in a bloody mental institution. I hope Ron doesn't blow a gasket."

"He didn't over Harry's plan."

"Your right, he didn't, wow maybe Ron Weasley's growing up as his friend's are becoming bloody morons!"

"Hmm, we should ask him."

"Why don't we just ask Luna bloody Lovegood, it'd get us as far."

"Then Harry and Hermione would land in the Quibbler as Grummble kneeed Scrugglefuggers."

"That would sure be fun to read!"

"And bring to the mental hospital for Harry and Hermione to read."

"Then the Doctor's will really think there ruddy mad!"

The Burrow.. again.. Damn arethey ever not going to the bloody burrow.. every summer Harry goes to the Burrow, every summer Hermione's at the Burrow.. can't for once they go somewhere else? How about a nice camping trip? or why can't Hermione's parent's take Ron and Harry for once.. well at least there all grown up and away from me and I can relax and cry over my child's death.. WAIT A MINUTE! Why would I cry over her, his death, she.. He was a Deatheater and her, his goal was to destroy us, oh screw her, him.. I can now spoil my grandchild.. and future grandchildren with sweets! Oh bloody hell, why are Tonks and Lupin coming this time, can't they let me enjoy my relaxing day without Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Bill, Fluer, Charlie, Ron's wife, what's her name or any of them coming by to destroy my first peace and quiet in thirty years?

That is what Molly Weasley thought as Remus Lupin and N. Tonks came down the rutted drive of the Burrow.

Molly stepped out of her kitchen, to head off the unexpected destroyers of her quiet afternoon. "Lupin, Tonks, Good Afternoon, what are you doing here?"

"We've got some news." Remus told her.

"About what?"

"Harry is in the mental hospital along with Hermione now."

"Why? What stupid thing did he try to pull this time?"

"Nothing stupid in terms of the magical world if your not talking to muggles!" Tonks exclaimed. "He told the muggles he was a wizard like Hermione was a witch essentially."

"Really, how ever will they get out?"

"We're not sure yet," Remus answered. "Though they are together, because of the hoax Harry used to attempt to get her out, the marriage."

"Ah yes, hey do you think they'll get married?"

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Well, Ron's married, they've been out of school for three years, Ginny became a man and is now dead, so that's not in the way anymore."

"Harry and Hermione are incarcerated ina muggle mental institution and your wondering if they could become lovers?"

"You and Tonks are."

"So, that's us."

"I know, but I want them to have that happiness that Ron does, and you do and Arthur and I do."

"Well, we all want that for them, with whomever they choose."

"Yes, yes, you are right. So my son is a werewolf and none of us have known for the past year?"

"Well I knew," Remus answered sheepishly.

"You knew and didn't tell any of us?"

"No, I didn't. It was his secret to disclose when, where and to who he wished."

"I know, I know. Are you sure there aren't any cures?"

"None that we yet know of." Remus started to sneeze and wheeze.

"Remus, are you alright?"

"Just fine," he replied more stuffed up then before.

"Here take this, my Dad says it helps with allergies, its a muggle drug."

Remus swallowed the little white pill. "Thanks love."

"So what're you going to do about those two?" Molly asked in regards to Harry and Hermione.

"Try to figure out a way to get them released, or at least get permission to see them." Remus answered.

"Good idea, now if you both don't mind, I'd like to enjoy the rest of my afternoon."

"Bye Molly," Remus and Tonks called to her as they walked down the path.

Molly smiled and waved before abruptly turning and going back into her cozy, oddly shaped house.

"Molly certainly didn't want to deal with anyone today, did she!" Tonks exclaimed after she and Remus apparated to Diagon Alley.

"No, she certainly did not," he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"What if Harry and Hermione are stuck there for a long while?"

"Um.. Hmm, they may pick up on the habits of the other patients or stew in there bordom or grow to enjoy their married life."

"There sham marriage in a mental institution?" Remus asked.

"Sure, why not, Ron's married."

"Or they could end up annoyed to wits end with eachother."

"Harry and Hermione, never," they said in unison.

And they reached Fred and George's flourescent neon coloured shop.

"Oy! Tonks, Lupin, what brings you by? Need some hair dye?"

"Extendable ears?"

"Mint Slime?"

"Something to spice up your love life, perhaps?"

"Uh no," Remus answered, "Could we speak with both of you privately?"

"Oh of course you can!"

Lupin and Tonks followed Fred and George Weasley into there back room.

"What do you need?" George asked.

"Harry and Hermione are both in the mental hospital now."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, that's what I first thought as well," Remus answered the twins.

"How are we going to get them out of there?" George asked.

"I don't know, neither have any remaining blood relatives who would willingly bail them out." "Doesn't Hermione have other family members besides her parents?" Fred asked.

"Good question, I have no idea!" Lupin exclaimed.

"I'll run a check at work tomorrow," Tonks told them.

"Good."

"Have you told Ron yet, he's going to be devastated.. Okay maybe he won't, he did run off and get married without telling any of us!" Fred said.

"What haven't I been told?" Ron asked.

"Do you ever knock, little brother?" George asked.

"Of course I do, when my love is in the loo."

"Uh, that's great, Ron," Fred replied.

"So what don't I know?" Ron asked.

"A lot of things, Ronniekins."

"Oh shut it!"

"Well, Ron," Tonks began.

"Harry and Hermione are both in the mental hospital now." Remus told him.

"Really, well, I hope they're happy together and grow to love eachother like me and my love."

"Uh, yeah, really, no ideas to break 'em loose?" George asked.

"Of course not, I'm just a law abiding werewolf who doesn't want to get trapped in some silly sceme of his brothers."

"Wow!" Tonks exclaimed.

"What happened to the Ron we know?" George asked.

"He's grown up," Ron answered. "You rather have to once you become a werewolf."

"Did your wife bite you Ron?"

"No, that would be Greyback whom bit me, like you."

Remus Lupin just sighed.

"So no ideas on breaking out the shammily married couple?"

"None Fred."

"So we'll all meet again next time on..."

"Oh will you shut it, George?"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"Both of you shut it before I silencio you!" Ron commanded.

_Please Review! _


	5. Sleep with Ron or Try

**Mental**, _Chapter Five__-_Sleep with Ron or Try. 

An hour and a half past dinner or at nine in the night the staff of St. Bart's Mental Institution sent the patients out of the common room and to there rooms. 

In the room of Mr. and "Mrs." Potter: "We have to sleep together?" Harry asked her. 

"Well yes, you are the brilliant one whom said we were married, remember?" 

"Yes, but I thought they would seperate us since they think we're both mad." 

"Well, they must think that since we are _married_ and love eachother we should be kept together." 

"Yes I do love you and we have slept with Ron, it can't be worse then that, eh?" Harry laughed. 

"Certainly not! We were the ones Ron laid on top of in his sleep." 

"Yes, he is quite the wild bed partner." 

"Can you believe only a couple months ago we were in shanty motels sharing a bed between the three of us?" 

"It certainly is pretty wild! But I am so, so relieved that that is all over and we can live peaceful lives from last week forward!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Last week forward, Harry," she laughed. "What a way to put it, we are free, free. Free from an evil, but not from our stupid mouths!" 

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I hadn't realized this is a muggle institution." 

"Guess I bloody forgot in my haste for a hope to talk to someone." 

"You could talk to me, you know," Harry told her. 

"I know, and you could talk to me as well, you know!" 

"I certainly aren't one to talk am I?" Harry asked grinning. 

"You certainly are not, Mister Potter." 

Harry laughed, "Would you have thought I'd have mucked us up this month last week?" 

"I rather thought we'd be long past dead, sooner then laterlast week, Harry." 

"I can't argue with that. I thought much the same." 

"Looks like a little help from Luna, Neville, Fred and George was what we needed in the end, it seems, all that time we wasted! I'm so sorry, Harry, so, so sorry for wasting your time." 

"No, I'm sorry for wasting yours! You lost your bloody chance at Head Girl and top N.E.W.T. scores for me. I'm sorry, so so sorry,can I make it up to you, how can I fix the year you've lost?" 

"Harry, we lost our bloody brains, if I had gone back or you had, we would have been ruddy morons! 

"Ah yes, I am so glad Luna and Neville helped me getour brains back from the goats. The goats are having kids, you know." 

"Oh, that's lovely, Harry, they better not be effing named after us." 

"I hope not, though you never know with Dumbledore's brother." 

"Bloody hell, him!" 

"Yeah, sorry, thought I'd have mentioned that already," Harry said sounding like Hagrid. 

"No, you haven't!" 

"Sorry, I'm tired, can we talk about this tomorrow?" 

"I suppose," she said before yawning. 

And the falsely married couple layed down upon there hospital bed in there room at the mental institution. 

_AN:Please Review. (I was drinking past the wild bed partner line.. hey, hey, I'm not drunk, only had a glass of wine.. and I've been reading the pythons autobiography... so I'm quite wacko and probably misusing a lot of slang and grammer and mixing up words.. and probably am making this totally american sounding) (And I've gone through it now that I haven't been drinking.. so it should be fixed.. or maybe just my written copy is fixed.. oops)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mental**_-Chapter Six_

Two weeks after Tonk's and Lupin's visit to the Burrow and Diagon Alley, the full moon happened and passed without Lupin transforming! Also they had no idea how they were going to get Harry and Hermione released.

The day after the passing of the full moon, Remus and Tonks took a trip to St. Mungo's to find out why he did not become a werewolf after becoming one for the majority of his life.

The Healer assigned to Remus after running every test he could think of even slightly connected to a werewolf in any form was still baffled by the negative results on a known werewolf.

This Healer Smith, is quite the expert on werewolves and is confounded still! The negative results of the tests prompted Healer Smith to floo every prominant werewolf specialist he has ever heard of to get to St. Mungo's Hospital, London as quick as they could.

Healer Smith and the other werewolf experts quickly came to the consensus that they should observe Lupin, at least overnight.

During the day of observation, Healer Niemann of Germany asked "Vas there anyfing uvusual 'ou 'ave take vately?"

"A muggle allergy medicine."

"A vuggle valergy vedicine!"

"Yes."

"Vhich von?" "Which one?" All the Healer's roared.

"Claritin."

"Why did you take it, Mister Lupin?" asked Healer Smith.

"Who gave it to you?" asked Healer Jackson of the United States.

"My allergies were acting up so Tonks gave me the claritin pill and I quit sneezing."

"That is vhe anything vunvusual you haff ingested?" inquired Healer Kozlov of Russia.

"Yes."

"So you think this drug cured you?" asked an African Healer.

"If that's what you brilliant healer's think. Personally, I do not know."

The esteemed Werewolf specialist Healer's gathered in the corner (quite a feat, all twenty of them) and a few minutes later came back to tell Tonks and Lupin the result of there discussion.

"We have decided, Mr. Lupin, that we would like to observe you during the next full moon. We will send you an owl for when to come in."

"Alright, see you all then." And Tonks and Lupin left St. Mungo's, returning to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Now that we know that the Healer's are lost when it comes to my case, any fresh ideas on releasing Harry and Hermione?"

"Hmm, does she have any relatives besides her deceased parents?"

"I wouldn't know, but that's certainly worth more of a shot then asking the Dursley's."

"That's a definite. I'd never met people who disliked magic as much ever before meeting them."

"Though you have met people whom hated muggles, that's for certain!"

"Or anyone different then themselves."

The next day, Tonks and Lupin paid a visit to her work and Kingsley Shacklebolt, as well as one to Arthur Weasley in his department. During there visits Tonks and Lupin put the word out on a finding out about whether or not Hermione has any remaining relatives.

That evening Remus asked: "Tonks, is there any way we could charge into that mental instutution, take Harry and Hermione and obliviate the staff and residents?"

"I wish you had thought of that earlier, but without ministry approaval and the amount of time they have been residents there... That course of action is now impossible. Bloody Merlin I wish is weren't!"


	7. Harry and the Shrink

_I decided this scene deserved its own chapter.. really is a good one.. not sure when the next one will come but hopefully soon, don't forget to leave a review before leaving.. please. _

**Seven-_Harry and the Shrink_**

"Good Morning, Mister Potter. Did you have a good breakfast?" Harry's assigned therapist greeted him.

"Fine thanks," Harry replied.

"Now Mr. Potter, why do you believe you are a wizard?"

"I have an overactive imagination?"

"Perhaps. Why does your wife believe she is a wizard?"

"Because she has an overactive imagination? Oh and technically she would be a witch."

"Mr. Potter, that is a lame excuse. Do you truly believe you have or can manifest supernatural powers?"

"I can't willingly answer that question."

"Why not?"

"You won't believe me either way, Doctor."

"Why is that?"

"Because I am here trapped in your hospital along with my.. Wife for a few slips of the tongue!"

"Most sane people do not go around claiming they are a witch or a wizard brandishing a stick like your Mrs. Potter."

"She's kept her own last name Doctor, hers is Granger."

"Pardon my mistake."

Harry shook his head. "Doctor, many people claim to have supernatural powers or see supernatural things on account of religion and there not locked up! Why are Hermione, my wife and I?"

"Is it your religion to be a witch or wizard?"

"Harry cocked his head in thought, "In a way yes."

"Do you believe in a higher power, Mr. Potter?"

"No, that's rubbish!"

"But you believe in magic?"

"Of course."

"Even though you cannot see it?"

"What!" Harry exclaimed shocked.

"You believe in magic even though you cannot see it?"

"Magic is not like god, sir."

"Is it not? You can't see magic or god, I would say that is similar."

"You can see magic, you cannot see god because it doesn't exist."

"No?"

"No."

"Why Mr. Potter?"

"Because if there were a god, it would not allow the horrible things people do everyday to hurt, maim and destroy one another," Harry answered bitterly.

"Why so bitter, Mr. Potter?"

"Because I've been witness to acts you wouldn't even be able to imagine!"

"And your wife has as well?"

"Yes."

"So contrary to your official records between dropping out after your sixth year of secondary school and now, you and your wife joined and served in the armed forces?"

"Our activities against a group you could not imagine are classified."

"So you and your wife were involved combating against a terrorist organization or group that a civilian like myself wouldn't be privy to information on?"

Harry nodded, the Doctor's twist on his words made perfect sense to him and in muggle terms!

"You were both involved in a secret unofficial force?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't they freed you yet then, hmm, Mr. Potter?"

"Because of the amount of red tape they would have to go through first. I'll assure you, someone is trying to or will get us released."

"Okay, Mr. Potter, I believe our time is up until tomorrow."

Harry nodded and left the office, to be escorted back to his ward.


	8. Ron, what! Angie the Granger

Mental-Chapter 8

This takes place three months after Harry's appointment with his therapist.

Place: The Burrow.

Ron Weasley is home, divorced and cured by claritin.

You see his marriage was a marriage of convienence, because being a werewolf, who would marry him? The same for his ex-wife, they decided, since they were both werewolves and had marginal like for eachother, marriage would be a grand idea! And now that they are cured, they have parted ways and Ronald Bilius Weasley is home.

Now does Ron really want to be home, back under his parents roof? Do his parents really want him there? Hmm, hmm, hmm.. Do they even know he's back and cured? How will they react.. how will they react to loosing there new Daughter in law whom they met just once? Hmm, hmm, hmm.. let us find out now:

"Mum, Dad, I just thought you'd want to know that + and I have started divorce proceedings, you see we got married out of convience and are now happily getting divorced!"

"WHAT!" Sputters Molly Weasley.

"I will soon be a free man!"

"Son, why did you get married in the first place?" Arthur Weasley inquired of his youngest son.

"I wanted Harry and Hermione to feel free to do as they wished.. and there married and you didn't throw a fuss about that!"

"Ron, no they are not. Its a fake marriage."

"Ah rats.. Hermione better not like me.. god damnit.. Hey think Luna will take up with me?"

"What? Ronald Bilius Weasley what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Mum, thanks to Tonks and Lupin I now have a new lease on life, its bloody brilliant!"

"Hey little brother, we heard you've lost your mind, how is that going?" Fred asked coming in followed by George.

"I did not loose my mind, I'm just getting divorced. Where did you hear I lost my mind?"

"Oh, Mum's yells outside before we came in."

"Ah, yeah, Mum's not happy with my divorce. Hey, do Harry and Hermione have any effing feelings at all for eachother? Do you two know?"

"Well, after these what ten months pretending to be married, I'd sure hope they would.. Then again, being married and considered to be raving lunatics might not be the best place to foster a relationship," George considered.

"How in the hell are those idiots going to get out of there?"

"Idiots, Ronald, why are you calling your best friend's idiots?"

"Because they got themselves stuck in a muggle mental hospital, Mum. Doesn't that make them idiots? I'd certainly say so, and they say Hermione's smartest witch of her age, pft!'

"Ron, now that you've been divorced and cured, I think its time for you to find a place of your own, I'm so ruddy sick of raising all of you kids for the past thirty years!"

"But Mum, where am I going to go?"

"I don't know, why don't you go visit some friends.. Or get a girlfriend you can live with. I'd like to have at least some time with your father before all of you kids start having kids! Ah, Grandchildren! That will be brilliant if your father and I at least get some time to ourselves first off, Ronald, you are almost twenty years old. Fred and George were out much younger then you!"

"Yes, aren't we brilliant, Mum!" The Twins exclaimed.

"They had jobs, Mum, there own company! But, Mum you're right, I do want to get out on my own. Hey, I'm doing something before Harry and Hermione! GO ME!"

Meanwhile, Tonks and Lupin are still gathering information on alternate relatives of Hermione Jane Granger and her parents and of Harry James Potter and his parents.. The Dursley's being the only ones in the immediate area of England for Harry. Hermione's family on the other hand.. Let's just say, she didn't make too many friend's on her mother's side, with turning a cousin blue and exploding a cabinet at her aunt's, as well as tripping and knocking over a globe (tripped by blue cousin) at her grandmother's. The Granger side on the other hand were much more accepting of the brilliant child (now grown woman), accepting her quirks with a grin and a shrug. Let's just say they are quite the eccentric, quirky, bookish lot, whom Hermione fits in with perfectly. You see her mother was much more like her husband's family then her own, so fit in quite well among the geniuses. In the end, Hermione's cousin Angela Granger said she'd hop to it and get her cousin and her husband out of Saint Bart's. "Hey, why not, Hermsie isn't nutters, she's just a ruddy brilliant Granger like the rest of us!"

_I hope you all enjoyed this segment.. Next time: Will Angela Granger get her cousin and who she believes is her cousin's husband released? Please Review!_


	9. What If?

**Mental-Chapter 9**

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat on there bed in there room at Saint Bart's Mental Institution for the Insane and Mentally Unstable. Harry let out a sigh, "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

"Well, we would have if someone didn't tell the doctor's that witchcraft and wizardry is our religion after being in here for months!"

"What, I'm sorry. This place is just driving me mad!"

"For good reason, Harry, everyone here besides us is mad!"

Harry let out a breath slowly, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Harry."

"What's going to happen to us when we get out.. Or if.. If they never find a loophole to free us?"

"I.. I don't know, Harry. Let's hope we never have to find out. Lupin, Tonks and Ron will find a way to get us out.. I know so, more like hope so."

"Do you think Ron's happy without us in his new life with his wife?"

"I hope so, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Will we stay together when we leave here.. Or.. Or.. Or is this all just a charade we've been fooling ourselves with?"

"Well, at first it was, but now.. Now… I.. I.. I love you more then I ever have before. I don't know if its our new closeness or being thrust into this situation, but.. Do you think we have a future beyond this?"

"I hope so. I hope Ron doesn't take it all the wrong way."

"I know."

"Do you think he thinks we abandoned him?"

"He was happy away from us when we were there as well. I hope he's just too busy with his new.. Well old now, married life."

"Me too."

Already sitting next to each other against the wall there bed was on, Harry leaned in and whispered, "Do you think we've been convincing that we're a married couple?"

"Well, besides our slow start, you mean," she grinned devilishly, "I mean the first month or so they must have thought we were either just starting a relationship or a damned arranged marriage, the shyness of the both of us when it came to the others.. Well, that's if there observing our time alone."

"Do you think they are?"

"I don't know, but who knows."

"If they are do you think they think our lack of.. eh hem.. Is um unusual? Or does our situation merit a deviation from that ritual?"

"I think our situation most certainly merits a deviation from that, I mean dammit, who would do that here under constant surveillance without protection, I mean say by chance we ended up producing a child.. This is just hypothetical Harry, don't worry. What would happen to that child? Where would it go? Would they allow us to take care of it? More then likely not, I would probably be taken out temporarily, leaving you here till they took the child from me and put me back here."   
"Oh, agh, could you imagine that.. Where would it go.. The dursley's? Your relatives, Ron?"

"Harry, Most likely it would be our next of kin who is willing to take the baby."

"So not the Dursley's then, whoo, could you imagine that.. Could you imagine that?" Harry asked again, definitely in a state of distress.

"Don't worry Harry, as you well know, there is absolutely no chance of something like that happening while we're in here."

"But.. What if we're in here long term, say ten years and our relationship progresses to that point?"

"I.. I don't know."

"I don't either, I hope that doesn't happen." And they held each other underneath there blankets laying together upon there bed in there white hospital room.

_Please Review. _


	10. Hope Squashed

**Mental-Chapter 10-Hope Squashed**

Remus, Tonks and Hermione's cousin Angela had just walked onto Angela's porch on there way to get Harry and Hermione released, when Angela's mobile telephone rang.

"Uh huh, four hours, but, why?

"Oh, okay. Fine then, I've got an hour.. Yes I understand.

"Mister Lupin, Miss Tonks, I'm sorry, but that was my boss. I'm being sent out of the country on assignment for the next six months. If you still need help when I return I'll go and get them out then. I truly am sorry, I don't want Hermione and her husband to rot in there anymore then you do, but I have thirty minutes to pack for six months and then need to get to the airport for the three hour queues and never ending security checks. I truly am sorry, maybe if I emailed the hospital or wrote them a letter?"

"They may think it's a forgery. If we still need your help in six months we'll contact you when you return, thank you for being willing to help, Angela."

"Not a problem, Bye Miss Tonks, Mister Lupin." And Angela went back into her flat to pack for her foreign assignment.

Tonks and Lupin are now back where they were at the beginning. Back to where they were when they found out Harry was incarcerated just like Hermione. Now there option was ask the Dursley's.. or find a non-Hermione hating relative of Hermione. Neither were pleasant options.

Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Why doesn't someone just polyjuice them self as Angie?" George asked.

"Um.."

"You mean neither of you thought of that?"

"Um.."

"You didn't?"

"No we didn't, fine." Tonks answered.

"I didn't either, dammit.. I should have after second year…" Ron said.

"What did you do second year ickle Ronniekins?"

"We brewed polyjuice in moaning myrtle's bathroom and became Crabbe and Goyle to get into the Slytherin common room to see if Malfoy was the one who opened the chamber," Ron answered in a rush.

"Ah."

"And you never told us!"

"How did you brew Polyjuice as second years?" Tonks asked.

"Don't tell me," Fred said. "Hermione?"

"Yep."

"She brewed Polyjuice as a second year and all the experimental committees at the ministry are letting her rot in a muggle mental hospital?" Tonks asked astounded.

"Nobody but toadies really want to be in those status quo sections of the ministry, come on, why do you think George and I have bucked the trend, well besides the obvious that we're not cut out for that life? Percy is an arse kisser, Dad finally got promoted after some 10 years in the same job, a step or so above his entry level position. They pardoned all the Deatheaters after the first war, yet can't seem to intervene in the troubles of the heroes of the second. Our government is corrupt and useless, I hope with the next change of power, as Scrimgeour is getting up there in years. That there will be changes."

"Can you really see that happening, Fred?"

"Now? I don't know of anyone within the ministry who would dare."

"What about outside the ministry? Who has the balls to try?" George asked.

"Hmm.. Someone who could rally everyone, is quite a good orator, can manage things, has a good grasp on reality and what is going on around the world and in the state… I can't think of anyone willing." Tonks answered.

"What about Lee.. though he's probably far too young and who would support him, the Wizengamot, certainly not."

"Your suggesting Lee Jordan to run the wizarding world, are you bloody mad, George?"

"Certainly not, he's doing a damn good job keeping our shop in line."

"That's one shop, George, we're talking about the entirety of wizarding Great Britain and Ireland."

"I know, I'm just trying to suggest anyone."

"We would need someone older, more experienced, perhaps within the ministry itself."

"I'm not running for any high offices," Tonks replied.

"No one expects you to, love," Remus told her.

"But who.. Wait, why are we talking about this?" Ron asked.

"The quackery of the Ministry of Magic certainly is an all expansive topic, Ronald."

"It sure is. Wait, where did you come from, Luna?"

"I came from a sperm and an egg," She replied as if it were the most natural answer in the world.

"Uh… No, Luna, where did you come from just now?"

"Daddy's Newspaper."

"Oh, okay."

"How're you, Luna? Damn fine to see you on this lovely winter freezing day," George greeted in his way.

"It's a lovely day, George." Luna replied.

"What can we do for you today, Luna?" Fred inquired.

"Oh nothing, just checking around for nimbats, your quite clean of them."

"Um, glad to hear it Luna."

"They're attracted to loud noises and smoke you see."

"Okay, we'll keep that in mind," Fred answered.

Luna smiled dreamily.

"Um.. Luna, would you like to grab a bite to eat?" Ron asked her.

"I'd love to," Luna replied with a brilliant smile.. And she grabbed Ron's arm and off they went out of the shop and into the alley.

"How long before he gets hitched to this one?" Fred inquired of his brother.

"Oh give it a good year."

"You too are horrible."

"Are we now, Lupin. Weren't you just the least bit like us as a lad? You were a marauder!"

"Your right, I was rather like you at times. Though James and Sirius were more like the both of you all the time."

"Lovely, we should go pretend to be Harry's Father and Godfather!"

"And give him a reason to be in the loony bin, dear brother, NO!"

"Opps, that would send him over an edge."

And Tonks and Lupin, still not exactly sure what to do about Harry and Hermione's situation of entrapment went home.

An: I apologize for the delays and vast expanses between posts, unfortunately they will continue as I've been quite bogged down with homework so far, with midterms just ending, I don't see that changing.

Side note, HU chp. 15 is finished, but I added to it and need to get the additions to my beta, probably further delaying the chapter. Though 16 has a rough idea, and beyond Part II I pretty much know what will transpire. No light on the Starship front unfortunately.

Thanks for reading.. Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mental**-_Chapter Eleven. _

On the weekend following Angie's departure, Remus J. Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks took a little visit to Little Whinging, Surrey outside of London, the home of Harry Potter's closest living relations, Petunia and Dudley Dursley.

Lets just skip all over that, as we all know, as with all visits to the Dursley household, there was much cursing.. no not the magical kind.. angry yelling, and much pleading, which was not responded to favorably, resulting in screeching and finally the defeated departure of Lupin and Tonks.

Twenty-five weeks later.

Angela Granger returned, and went to the Mental Hospital to obtain the release of her cousin Hermione and her cousin's supposed husband, Harry.

Upon exiting the hospital, freshly changed out of there institutional uniforms and into the clothing they had entered nearly two years later. After putting a good distance of a few blocks between Harry, Hermione, and the mental hospital by means of Angie driving them in her car, she asked them as they sighed in relief at being released just what they plan to do now.

"Well…" started Harry.

"We're thinking about trying the whole marriage thing for real." Hermione finished.

"Your going to get married then?" Angie questioned.

"We think so, but we'll see how we do in the outside world for a bit first off."

"That's definitely a good plan."

"So how was your time there?"

"Um, enlightening to some things," Hermione said.

"At other times it was quite boring, but we kept one another occupied." Harry winked at Hermione.

"I guess there's some implied innuendo in there, eh?" Angie laughed, which caused Harry to blush and Hermione to laugh at him.

"Where are you bringing us?" Hermione asked her cousin.

"12 Grimmauld Place. Your lucky you were released today."

"Why's that?"

"We're heading to your mate, Ron's wedding reception."

"Ron's already married," Harry said.

"Nope, he got divorced while you were in there."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, I guess, well this is according to Tonks. Ron and his ex-wife divorced after they were cured."

"They were cured?"

"Yeah, a month or so after your incarceration."

"That's amazing! I'm thrilled for him, that means Remus was cured as well!"

"Yeah, you haven't heard about Mr. Lupin and Ms. Tonks then I take it?"

"No, we haven't what?"

"Oh, there having a baby."

"Whoa!" Harry said.

"Who did Ron marry?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, this funny blonde, oh what was her name… hmm Lucy, Lav, Lanny, Laura… oh yeah, Luna."

Harry grinned, Hermione chuckled.

"I guess that trip to the courthouse will have to wait till tomorrow, Hermione?"

"Most definitely, or perhaps we should wait till they return so they can be our witnesses."

"Good idea."

"So I get to be privy to your marriage plans?"

"Sure do, you're here," Harry laughed.

"So any particular reason your getting married?"

"The shrinks reassured us of it everyday!" Harry exclaimed nodding, before laughing.

"We realized a few things while in there," Hermione smiled.

"And we're having a baby." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Geez, how did you manage that?" Asked Angie.

"How do you think?" Hermione replied.

"But in there?"

"They rather encouraged us, because they thought having a child might bring back our sanity." Harry said.

"Which we had the entire time." Hermione grinned.

"But they didn't know that." Harry laughed.

-The End-

AN: HU will continue and I might be starting a soap opera-ish fic soon. Hope you all enjoyed this story, thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Mental. The Final Chapter:

"Hermione, how did you and Harry come about?" Luna inquired.

"Oh you know, after months upon months being stuck in a mad house even a hag would look lovely!"

"Oh thanks, love," Harry replied.

"Your welcome," Hermione grinned, "I'm kidding. We learned very much about each other living in such close quarters two years in a row. Heck, we may know all there is to know about one another at this point!"

"Yeah like.."

"Shut up, Harry!"

"Fine, fine," He grinned jovially. "I won't share your about your.."

"What that you talk in your sleep, Harry?"

"Well you snore!"

Luna snorted, "Ronald sounds like a Crumple-Headed Snorkack in his sleep."

Harry and Hermione stared at her.. Both knowing how loudly Ron snored, wondering if Snorkacks were real, someone must have caught one by now IF they were indeed that raucous.

"So it turns out we are NOT having a baby!"

"Thank the Gods, Merlin, who ever the Fuck we can!" Hermione exclaimed, "Lovely false Alarm. We're TOO BLOODY YOUNG TO BE PARENTS!"

"Yes, we need to live some before that."

"For sure!"

"Are you lot still getting married?" Ron asked of his two friends, happily expressing there gratitude at not having an infant to soon care for."

"Eh, we figure why the rush, lets have some fun before crashing into things like that."

"What do you plan on doing now?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, you know, be the kids we never got to be. Experience the world, travel.. Other things."

"Sounds nice, when are you off to see other things?"

"Oh we leave, when tomorrow, Hermione?" Harry asked his former loony bin cellmate and best friend.

"Yep, off to Greece to visit ancient ruins tomorrow."

"Well you kids have fun, eh?" Ron laughed.

"Oh we will," Harry assured him.

"We certainly will," Hermione grinned devilishly.

-The End-

(For certain this time!)


End file.
